The Scott Dunne Team Movie/Trailer transcripts
The following is a compilation of transcripts for the trailers of the 2011 movie, The Scott Dunne Team Movie. Teaser Trailer 1 (Shows MPAA green screen) (Shows black screen) (Shows Paramount Pictures logo) (Shows 20th Century Fox logo) (Pans through a Superman logo on screen) Announcer: In 2011, leaping his way onto the silver screen: the greatest hero in american history. (Pans out to reveal Scott Dunne sitting on the SD-129 Couch, wearing a Superman T-shirt) Scott Dunne: That's right, it's me. (Shows logo) Announcer: The Scott Dunne Team Movie. A Spike Lee joint. Opening worldwide July 15th, 2011. Scott Dunne: Uh-oh. We better get started. (Shows release date, 20th Century Fox logo, 40 Acres and a Mule Filmworks logo, Paramount Pictures logo and copyright) (Fades to black) Teaser Trailer 2 (Shows MPAA green screen) (Shows black screen) (Shows Paramount Pictures logo) (Shows 20th Century Fox logo) (Fades to a black screen with Adagio for Strings by Samuel Barber playing in the background) Announcer: First, it started off with SD-129 Productions' first animated movie, A Boy Named Scott Dunne... (Shows clips from A Boy Named Scott Dunne) Announcer: Then, it began with Scott Dunne's first feature-length adventure, Scott Dunne: The Movie... (Shows clips from Scott Dunne: The Movie) Announcer: Then, it returning with Scott Dunne's second feature-length adventure, The Heroes of Scott Dunne... (Shows clips from The Heroes of Scott Dunne) Announcer: Then, it returning with Scott Dunne's third feature-length adventure, Scott Dunne’s Angry Mob... (Shows clips from Scott Dunne’s Angry Mob) Announcer: But now... (Shows a 3D digital hologram of Scott Dunne) Announcer: The greatest hero in animation history is headed for the big screen. And that greatest hero is... (Shows Scott Dunne in color) Announcer: Scott Dunne! Scott Dunne: That is right! I'm coming to the big screen, baby! (Shows logo) Announcer: The Scott Dunne Team Movie. A Spike Lee joint. (Shows release date, 20th Century Fox logo, 40 Acres and a Mule Filmworks logo, Paramount Pictures logo and copyright) (Fades to black) Teaser Trailer 3 (Shows MPAA green screen) (Shows black screen) (Shows Paramount Pictures logo) (Shows 20th Century Fox logo) Announcer: 1. A Boy Named Scott Dunne. (Shows animated title card for A Boy Named Scott Dunne) Announcer: 2. Scott Dunne: The Movie. (Shows Scott Dunne holding the gun) Announcer: 3. The Heroes of Scott Dunne. (Shows Scott Dunne, Homer Simpson and Charlie Brown) Announcer: 4. Scott Dunne’s Angry Mob. (Shows Scott Dunne and the rest of the gang breakdown tall chain-link fences with flaming torches) Announcer: And 5. A movie... which will be coming to the big screen... (Shows Scott Dunne) Announcer: With Scott Dunne! Scott Dunne: I'm gonna be saving the world for the second time... on the big screen! (Fades to logo) Announcer: The Scott Dunne Team Movie. A Spike Lee joint. (Shows release date, 20th Century Fox logo, 40 Acres and a Mule Filmworks logo, Paramount Pictures logo and copyright) (Fades to black) Theatrical Trailer 1 (Shows MPAA green screen) (Shows black screen) (Army march music is heard) Fading Text: PARAMOUNT PICTURES and TWENTIETH CENTURY FOX present in association with SD-129 PRODUCTIONS and WWE STUDIOS a 40 ACRES AND A MULE FILMWORKS production a SPIKE LEE joint Zooming out Text: STRENGTH Announcer: Strength... Zooming out Text: COURAGE Announcer: Courage... Zooming out Text: INSPIRATION Announcer: Inspiration... What does it take to be a leader of men? (Fades to Scott Dunne) Scott Dunne: Me, of course! (Shows Paramount Pictures logo) (Shows 20th Century Fox logo) (explosion) (Pans over SD-129 City) Announcer: This summer... (Shows Charlie Brown in the woods with identification effect) Voice-over: Scott Dunne identity confirmed. (Mission Impossible trailer music plays during quick shots from the film) (explosion background) Voice-over: Scott Dunne. Male Voice-over: Owen Wilson. Scott Dunne: Metal Scott Dunne is planning to destroy SD-129 City, with helicopters... And machine guns, and all that kinds of stuff. Voice-over: Big Show. Big Show: So, how do we defeat this Metal Scott Dunne? Scott Dunne: Teamwork, obviously. Big Show: Aw, yeah... Voice-over: Charlie Brown. Male Voice-over: Trenton Rogers. Sally Brown: Wake up, big brother! Charlie Brown: Huh? What the...? Sally Brown: What were you dreaming about, big brother? Voice-over: The Rock. The Rock: Screw you, guys... I'm goin' home. (walks out) Voice-over: Gallaxhar. Male Voice-over: Also voiced by Rainn Wilson. (Shows Metal Scott Dunne morphing into Gallaxhar and laughing evilly) Voice-over: And Carrotman. Male Voice-over: Matt Damon voiced that character as well. Charlie Brown: I dreamed about when I was in the woods, and I heard a monster but I heard your voice in the distance... and you woke me up later on. Sally Brown: Eh? Announcer: Now... (Shows clips from the film) Announcer: The Scott Dunne Team are on a mission... that's Scott Dunne impossible! (Shows logo on a firey background) Announcer: The Scott Dunne Team Movie. A Spike Lee joint. Lovelace: We mustn't panic, we mustn't panic! (The Scott Dunne Team panic in the hole) (explosion) (Shows release date, 20th Century Fox logo, 40 Acres and a Mule Filmworks logo, Paramount Pictures logo and copyright) (Fades to black) Theatrical Trailer 2 (Shows MPAA green screen) (Shows black screen) (Scary music is heard) (Pans over MSD-129 City) (Shows Gallaxhar getting his plan map and putting it on his table) Gallaxhar: Alright. The plan is... (Shows the Scott Dunne Team Car going to MSD-129) Gallaxhar: We destroy the so-called Scott Dunne Team and rule the world! Ha-ha-ha-ha! (Spy music is heard) (Shows SD-129 City getting destroyed) Announcer: Coming to theaters... Gallaxhar: Watch me shoot at this picture of Scott Dunne. (Gallaxhar shoots at the picture) Announcer: Someone is planning to destroy SD-129 City... (Shows Metal Scott Dunne morphing into Gallaxhar and laughing evilly) (Spy music ends) Announcer: But now... (Shows silhouette of Scott Dunne) Announcer: A certain someone will stop him and save the universe as we know it... (Shows Scott Dunne in color) Announcer: It's Scott Dunne! (Shows Paramount Pictures logo) (Shows 20th Century Fox logo) (Shows SD-129 Productions logo) (Shows Charlie Brown in the woods) Announcer: Paramount Pictures and 20th Century Fox present.... (Shrek - Escape from the Dragon plays) (explosion) Voice-over: Scott Dunne. Male Voice-over: Owen Wilson. Scott Dunne: Metal Scott Dunne is planning to destroy SD-129 City, with helicopters... And machine guns, and all that kinds of stuff. Voice-over: Big Show. Big Show: So, how do we defeat this Metal Scott Dunne? Scott Dunne: Teamwork, obviously. Big Show: Aw, yeah... 50 Cent: You can say that again, Big Show. Voice-over: Charlie Brown. Male Voice-over: Trenton Rogers. Sally Brown: Wake up, big brother! Charlie Brown: Huh? What the...? Sally Brown: What were you dreaming about, big brother? Voice-over: The Rock. The Rock: Screw you, guys... I'm goin' home. (walks out) Voice-over: Gallaxhar. Male Voice-over: Also voiced by Rainn Wilson. (Shows Metal Scott Dunne morphing into Gallaxhar and laughing evilly) Voice-over: And Carrotman. Male Voice-over: Matt Damon voiced that character as well. Charlie Brown: I dreamed about when I was in the woods, and I heard a monster but I heard your voice in the distance... and you woke me up later on. Sally Brown: Eh? (Shows The Scott Dunne Team Movie logo) Announcer: The Scott Dunne Team Movie. A Spike Lee joint. (Shows release date, 20th Century Fox logo, 40 Acres and a Mule Filmworks logo, Paramount Pictures logo and copyright) (Fades to black) Theatrical Trailer 3 Category:Transcripts Category:Trailer transcripts